


It Turned Out So Right

by BringMeThePhan



Series: Songfics [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, I'm such a sucker for Sinatra, Kinda smutty at one part, M/M, Not actual sex though just making out, Really cute, This is seriously so cute I can't even, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowstorms aren't fun for Pete. Enter cute-patoote coffeehouse owner Patrick, and then they're definitely a bit better<br/>//Song: Strangers in the night- Frank Sinatra</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Turned Out So Right

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I'm way into little coffeehouses and Sinatra and- it's just a great combination. And both on their own are wonderful too.

I sighed as I walked in the coffeehouse, or the only shelter from the random snow storm I could find. I pulled my scarf down from my face and sat down at one of the tables rubbing my hands together. A cup filled with coffee was set down beside me, followed by a mug with a tea bag hanging inside it.  
  
“You look like you need it.” I looked up and was met with the most beautiful set of blue eyes I’d ever seen before. They felt like oceans- immense in color, inviting and large enough to get lost in.  
  
“Thanks.” I took a sip from the mug, humming happily. “Good coffee.” He chuckled, sitting down by the tea mug.  
  
“Thanks. I’m more of a tea guy personally, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make coffee.” I smiled up at him, the dim lights creating a warm glow on his pale skin.  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
“So, that’s some storm out there. I don’t think there’s any way you’re gonna get back home tonight.” I glanced out the window and sighed at the flurries of white falling fast under street lights. It was a beautiful sight- if you wanted picturesque, but not if you wanted the warm comforts of home.  
  
“Probably not.”  
  
“You’re welcome stay upstairs with me. I’ve got an extra bed, and a lot of blankets.”  
  
“Thanks, I’d love to.” His face lit up like fireworks.  
  
“Great! My name’s Patrick, by the way.” He got up and started walking upstairs after locking the shop up.  
  
“Pete.” He turned around and shook my hand, smiling warmly.  
  
“Great to make your acquaintance, Pete.” I scoffed.  
  
“’Acquaintance’? You could just say friend or something like that.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Whatever. It’s still nice to have you here. I haven’t been able to get many visitors here lately, with all this snow.” He opened the door, slipping his shoes off at the door. “You can leave you shoes and coat there, and I’ll go get some extra blankets.” I nodded and hung my jacket and scarf on one of the coat hooks, putting my shoes under it. He came back out and handed me one, which I immediately wrapped around my shoulders.  
  
“Thanks ‘Trick.” He chuckled.  
  
“That’s a new one. Here, the bed’s right through- crud. Sorry, I forgot that I had one of my friends staying here already.” He gently closed the door to his spare room. “You can have my bed and I can take the couch?” I snorted and rolled my eyes.  
  
“No way, man.”  
  
“So what, we share my bed then?” I shrugged.  
  
“Sure. Can’t be all bad. Besides, it’ll be warmer with two people in it.” He sighed.  
  
“Alright. I’m going to go change in the bathroom then, make yourself comfortable.” I nodded and went into the room, stripping to my boxers and set my clothes aside neatly (I’m not sure how this guy is about that stuff, but his house is really tidy) before crawling into bed. He came in a few minutes later in a loose t-shirt and flannel pants. He crawled into the other side of the bed before getting the lamp.  
  
“No homo?” I joked. He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Goodnight, Pete.”  


I woke up the next morning, the other side of the bed empty, except for a little slip of paper.  
  
_‘No homo’- ;p_  
  
What was that supposed to mean? I pulled my pants on and walked into the main room, seeing Patrick with someone else behind the counter in the kitchen.  
  
“Well good morning. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up.” I groaned, the other guy laughing.  
  
“Seems like someone didn’t sleep good.”  
  
“Or maybe _too_ good.” Patrick added, smirking as he put a plate with eggs and bacon in front of me.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“No problem. This is Andy, by the way.” Andy waved before sitting down by me and started eating his breakfast. Patrick stayed in the kitchen, doing the dishes.  
  
“This is really good.” I commented with my mouth full of food.  
  
“Thanks. I used to run a bed and breakfast, so I know quite a few things.” He winked before putting the pans away.  
  
“I feel like I’m missing out on something. You two keep making jokes, and then there was that little note with the fricken winky face, what’s going on?” Andy stifled laughter while Patrick blushed bright red.  
  
“Let’s just say, I didn’t know you liked me giving you coffee that much. Or offering to share my bed with you. Or just me, in general.” My fork clattered onto the plate while I blushed. Andy started laughing hysterically while Patrick laughed only slightly.  
  
“Oh my god, I-I didn’t, did I?” I hid my face in my hands.  
  
“Yeah you did! A-And I could hear it down the hall, oh man! Patrick’s face this morning when I told him was the best!” Andy laughed louder while Patrick ran downstairs.  
  
“I’m gonna open up shop!” He yelled up.  
  
“Wait, what do you mean ‘told him’? He didn’t already know?” Andy chuckled again.  
  
“Oh he knew alright. Wasn’t up here though.” He pointed towards his head. I chocked on half- eaten food as my eyes widened, causing Andy to laugh harder while patting my back to get it dislodged.  
  
“You’re being serious?” He nodded.  
  
“Clear as day, was right there.” My face flushed. Patrick walked back in, glaring playfully at Andy.  
  
“You better not be trying to kill him.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“What happened to ‘opening up shop’?” Patrick sighed.  
  
“No one’s gonna come if we’re snowed in.” Andy started laughing, yet again. I rolled my eyes slightly, still blushing.  
  
“Looks like you two are stuck together, because I’m gonna go to the basement.”  
  
“The basement?”  
  
“He’s got all his CrossFit stuff set up there.” Andy nodded before jogging downstairs, leaving me and Patrick alone.  
  
“So,” He attempted at conversation.  
  
“I’m really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier.” I tried to hide my blushing face.  
  
“No, it’s alright. I mean you can’t really help it if you’re sleeping, right?” He chuckled.  
  
“Yeah.” I smiled, mentally cringing that I couldn’t think of anything else to say. He sighed and took a sip from his mug, the herbal smell of his tea strong. My gaze fell to his lips around the mug, licking mine. I looked up at him, his eyes on my lips too. We locked eyes for a moment, laughing slightly. He reached over and quickly bridged the gap. Our lips moved together, slowly to savor the moment. Then a sudden heat blossomed that made us move more feverishly. I licked his bottom lip and slid my tongue in as he opened his mouth. Our tongues danced around, fighting for dominance. He eventually gave in, giving me control. I smirked and ran my hands down his chest. He pulled his shirt off while I continued feeling every inch of his torso, stopping at his hips. His fingers tangled in my hair, moaning into me. I led him over to his room and closed the door behind us, our lips never parting for a moment. I pushed him against the door, my tongue against his cheek. He pulled away slowly, pink lips parted while he panted.  
  
“Man, you’re a good kisser.” I chuckled.  
  
“That’s not all I’m good at. But we’ll save that for another day.” I smiled and laced our hands together. He looked down at our hands and then smiled up at me.  
  
“Boyfriends?”  
  
“Definitely. I’m not one to let a good kiss go to waste.” He smiled and pecked my lips.  
  
“Come on. I’ve got a pot of coffee on.” I smiled and followed him out.  



End file.
